dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Bindi Irwin
| died= | hometown= Buderim, Queensland, Australia | knownfor= Wildlife conservationist, presenter & actress | season= Dancing with the Stars 21 | partner= Derek Hough | place= 1st | highestscore= 30 (Rumba, Argentine Tango, Viennese Waltz, Charleston, Jazz, Quickstep, Freestyle & Argentine Tango/Cha-Cha-Cha Fusion) | lowestscore= 23 (Waltz) | averagescore= 27.9 }}Bindi Sue Irwin is the champion from Season 21 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Originally retrieved from abc.com Bindi Irwin is an international award-winning wildlife conservationist and celebrity who has inherited her father's passion for wildlife and wild places. Born to Wildlife Warriors Steve and Terri Irwin, Bindi was quite literally born on television! By the age of nine, Bindi had appeared on numerous American chat-shows, including The Ellen DeGeneres Show, The Late Show with David Letterman, Oprah, and Larry King Live. In 2005, Bindi launched her very own TV show, Bindi: The Jungle Girl, which won an Emmy in 2008 and was nominated for an Emmy again in 2009. 2013 marked a huge year for Bindi, with the additional launch of two new television shows, Bindi's Bootcamp and Steve Irwin's Wildlife Warriors, the latter of which she starred alongside her mother Terri and brother Robert, with the series nominated for a 2013 TV Week Logie Award. Bindi has co-created a range of books called Bindi Wildlife Adventures, as well as a clothing range, Bindi Wear International. As an actress, Bindi played the lead-role in her first full-length feature film, Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove, and starred in her first cinema release film, Return to Nim's Island, in 2013. In 2014, Bindi was awarded the prestigious Australian Geographic Society’s Young Conservationist of the Year, an honor that she dedicated to her dad. This year, Bindi and her family accepted the Queensland Greats Award on behalf of Steve, and continues to carry on in his footsteps through work at Australia Zoo and around the world. Bindi has dedicated her life to wildlife conservation and inspiring the next generation to make a difference in the world. She is a strong believer in kid empowerment and looks forward to spreading this message through her international filming work. Dancing with the Stars 21 She was partnered with Derek Hough. They placed 1st. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Alfonso Ribeiro. 2 This week only, for "Partner Switch-Up" week, Irwin performed with Valentin Chmerkovskiy instead of Hough. Hough performed with Alexa PenaVega. 3 Score given by guest judge Maksim Chmerkovskiy. 4 Score given by guest judge Olivia Newton-John. Trivia * Bindi shared the record of being the youngest celebrity winner with Shawn Johnson, who was also seventeen when she won the Mirrorball Trophy in Season 8. They were both surpassed by Laurie Hernandez in Season 23. * She also set a record with eight perfect scores, surpassing the record of six set by Jennifer Grey, Meryl Davis, and Rumer Willis. * She has been dating Chandler Powell, an American professional wakeboarder, since 2013. ** They became engaged 24 July 2019. Gallery Bindi-Derek-Promo21.jpg Bindi_Irwin_21.jpg Bindi and Val S21 Week 5 Samba.jpg Bindi-Derek-Win1.jpg Bindi-Derek-Win2.jpg Bindi and Derek S21 Champions.jpg Derek and Bindi S24 Week 8 1.jpg Derek and Bindi S24 Week 8 2.jpg Simone and Bindi S24 Week 9.jpg Bindi S24 Week 9.jpg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Actors Category:Champions Category:Season 21 contestants